After Dramione
by Draxi-writer
Summary: My version how Dramione happend...hope you enjoy ;3 :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...I'm the writer of the story...and ENJOY :)**

**AFTER**

**After the battel oof** **Hogwarts Harry married Ginny and Ron married Hermione they had wonderful children until... **

_**Hermione**_

Hermione walked in like very normal day...but this day was different...very different

"Honey I'm home..."

No one was answering her

"Honey!"

she walked into kitchen

she was suprised

"OMG!"

Rose(Her daughter) showed her Hogwarts letter

"they sended you a letter..."she huged her

"I'm so proud of you"

After a minute she made dinner

**After some chatting at dinner tabel... **

Ron asked...

"Imagine if she was a slytherin?!"

Hermione looked at Ron with a weird look

and asked

"Soo..."

"Soo... what?"Ron asked

"Soo...What if she's a slytherin?it doesn't make any difference..."

Ron smirked"I don't want my child to be a slytherin..."he said with his mouth full of **chicken **

**Hermione stopped eating **

"Ron can you come for a second?"

they walked up and sat on the sofa

"What?"Ron asked

"You are seriously thinking about her house?it doesn't matter...we will love her no matter what"

"I'm just saying..."

"You have no right to say that..."she looked him in the eyes

"I kinda do...What do you care?"

She stared at Ron

"Well...I don't"she said with fear

after pause

"Oh my god!..."Ron looked schock...and the angry

"What?"

"After everyithing I've done for you!"he stands up

"you still care about him!"He yelled

"What!"she looked scared but cofindent"I don't know what are you talking abou?"she stands up

"You still care about The Ferret..."he yelled

she stoped with her eyes wid open"What!"she got angry"You told me you weren't jelous!"

"Everyone breaks promises...I mean you told me you'r just FRIENDS!"

"WE ARE!"she started crying

"Yea sure!...you meet everyday for coffe at Threebroomsticks!"He got angry

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STOP FOLLOWING US!"she cried with angry

"Well I can bet YOU WOULD LOVE HIM TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!"his face turned Red

"WELL I WOULD LOVE THAT MORE THAN BEING WITH YOU!"she was crying even harder

"WELL LEAVE THEN!"

"Well..."she lowerd her voice"I will"

**after a minute she packed her stuff and leaved for good! **

She didn't know where she was going...but where ever Ron isn't it was good for here

**After some minutes she met with ginny and harry in threebroomsticks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! guys...hope you like the story for now!3**

**What happend**

**Hermione**

"And the I left"She was wiping her tears

"Wow I can't belive Ron"Ginny said

Harry giggeld"Where you with a ferret?"

Ginny steped on his foot"Harry!"

"Oww!"

"It's Ok Ginny...and No"she smiledlooking at her drink

"Well where are you going now?"Ginny asked

"I don't know...I'll find somewhere"

"you can stay with us...kids are prepering for Hogwarts and Lily is at Molly's house"Harry said

**After some discustion she agreed **

but then She saw him!

**Draco**

I was going to get a drink at threebroomsticks but then...I saw Hermione

I said "Hello...pepol of Hogwarts!"

they smiled but Hermione was staring at her drink

"What's with Book girl"he looked at her and smiled

the my drink came

I sat with them

"Soo..."Draco said worried

"well..."Ginny looked at him

**She explained **

Draco was blushing threw the whole story and after he looked at his drink he would look at Hermione with a warm smile

"And then you came"Harry said

"Well...that was unexpected story!"Draco said

"Yea..."Hermione said still looking at her drink in tears

"Hey...don't cry"Draco said looking at her softly"Look at the bright side"

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE"she cried

draco took her elbow and said"look me at the eyes"he was serious"I won't repet my self"

Hermione looked at him wiping her tears

draco smiled"There is always a bright side...I'm best to know"

Hermione smiled and she looked deep in his eyes

**After a minute and 19 seconds **

than Harry smiled"Get a room you too!"

draco let go of her elbow and they looked at floor smiling

**AFTER A PAUSE **

"and bright side is?"she asked looking at him

Draco smiled and said"I mean your daughter is off to Hogwarts in less than a month!"

"Yea"She smiled and looked at her drink

After some chatting about Hogwarts and their kids Draco stand up

"I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok"they said


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY FOR NOW...!;3**

**HELP!**

**HERMIONE**

They where chatting until they saw many pepol heading somewhere

"What happend!"Hermione said to Harry and Ginny

"Let's see"Harry said

and they all went to the kitchen

and saw...Nothing

everyone was sreaming and calling for **Help!**

finally Hermione pushed her self threw the crowd and coudn't saw anything beacuse staff mebers where there

"Pleas miss you can't see him now he is injured" staff meber said

She was jumping and when she saw Draco's suit

she cried "I KNOW HIM!"

she pushed her self and saw Draco bleeding

she sat on floor .Crying

she was alredy covered in blood that Draco was in

Draco oppend his eyes for a little bit

and...

"Hermione..."he said hevely breathing

"Draco!"she cried happly

he serched for her hand

but she tooked it...it was coverd in blood..and she put it on her crying face

"I...'"She was crying

He wisperd to her heavley"I don't want you...to...cry beacu...se ...of me"then he stopped breathing for a second

She was sreaming his name until staff mebmers draged her

"NO,NO,NO,NO!"she was crying

"It's ok he will be ok"Ginny said worried

"Yea he is one strong ferret"Harry said

She tried to smile"I know who did this"

"Let's go"Ginny said

she cried to the streets and she hit someone...

she felt down on the ground

"I'm sorry Miss Grnager I'm in the hurry to see my son"

He offerd her a hand to get up

It was...

_**s_omeone_ she hated more than everyone**_

_**it'was...**_

_**Lucius!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy ;3 **

**Why are you here?**

**Hermione**

"Exuse me Miss"Lucius said worried

Narcissa came running

she huged Lucius

"I saw him"she was crying

Lucius sat with Narcissa in his arms

"Shh...It's gonna be ok"Lucius was sweating

"No!What if he isn't okay?My baby boy?"She was pale

Lucius raped his hands on her and started crying"I don't know"

They stand up and went to the treebroomsticks

by that time Draco was on the stretcher's

"Draco!"Narcissa said

she hold his hand Crying

"You'r going to be ok...son"Lucius with her eyes full of tears

"You can survive this"Narcissa said

they didn't let them go to the hospital until operatinon wasn't over

Narcissa broke down

Lucius wraped his arms around her and they started walking to Hermione,Harry and Ginny

"It was the Weasley?isn't it?"Lucius said

"I belive"Hermione said wiping her tears

"Well have a good day"Lucius said

and they left

"That just happend"Harry said

"Yea..."Hermione said

"I never saw them like this"Ginny said worried

"They actully love him?"Hermione said

"Well...I never knew...that they cared for Draco or had a soft side"Harry said

"Me too"Ginny said

They all looked on the ground and went to the Burrow

Where they we're going to find Ron

And find the truth

about Draco


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :3 pepol...enjoy**

**Draco**

Being stabbed,with blood spreading out of your chest,with SERIOUS pain

it isn't the best feeling,but i felt it before...

After some minutes,Everyone was there ...staff members,some Hogwarts students and HER...

she was screaming and crying...I never saw her like this...

It was strange...that feeling in me

when she took my hand

I felt it...

something i never felt before

and if i felt it...**it was long ago**...

It...was...like...I actually cared about her

But not the way she cared about me...her's was stronger

Then,That feeling gave me strength to speak

"I...Don't...want you...to cry beacuse of me"

And then...I lost it...

That strength was gone...

She was trying to speak...but she couldn't

She was dragged away...I tried to get the last words

"Wa...wait!"

After that I don't remember much...

I saw my father and my mother...

I was shock'd

I thought They wouldn't cared

At least I thought that for my father

He is such a monster,but then I saw him...

he was...NO...He wouldn't

NEVER...I NEVER SAW HIM LIKE THAT

**HE WAS CRYING! BEACUS OF ME**

I tried to say something...but ...I couldn't

And after that I was Ready for a operation

I was scared...What if I don't make it?

I never told Hermione that I like her...

I had more to live...I want more live

Then I blacked out

The only thing I wanted an answer for was?

**WHY?**

Why me ...of all the wizarding and muggel world

Why me?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! me again, I didn't write for like a month, because I was busy lately :3

**WEASLEY'S**

They we're heading to the burrow,they wanted to find Ron,because he had blood on his hands...

after some time walking and flying...they arrived...

Harry knocked "Hello,Miss Weasl-" Door opened

Ginny was yelling "MOM! WE NEED TO TALK TO RON!"

they searched everywhere

Ginny said "I left like an hour ago...she was Home"

They walked up the stairs

"Ginny..." Hermione grabbed her Hand

"Are you ok Hermione?"She said worried

"Yes...or...No...I don't know..." She said almost crying

"These walls are like hell to me...An-"

She interrupted "I understand...We can head out,if you want"

"No!,I want to get answers ..."

"Okay! Let's hurry up then!" Harry said smiling

Ginny and Hermione rolled the're eyes

they cam to Ron's bedroom

"Wow! messy..."Ginny spoke

"Let's search for some clues"Harry said

they all nodded

Hermione took Ron's Broom that he used last week on Quiddich

"Avenseguim"

Suddenly arrows let there way

and they founded Ron,but He wasn't Ron how to say

It was Ron locked in the closet with his mouth shut and he was unconscious

"RON! WAKE UP BUDDY"Harry woke him up

Ginny just stood there like a statue

and Hermione was sitting on his bed,she didn't know what to think

she wasn't i love with him anymore or **_WAS SHE_**

She Wasn't sure ,should she help him or hate him

it was a big mess, she had to clean up.

**REWIEV**


End file.
